Hydross the Unstable
Hydross the Unstable is the first boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. General information *Level: ?? Boss *Type: Elemental *Health: ~3,500,000 *Adds: 4 ** Adds' Health: ~30K ** Adds damage: ~5-6K *Resistances required: Frost/Nature damage in certain conditions *Immune to nature damage during nature phase & frost during frost phase Abilities *Hydross will enrage if not killed within 10 minutes, wiping your raid in a matter of seconds. Water form *Purify Elemental: He casts this when he enters the water beams, making it a player-determined occurrence. It will make him enter a purified state in which he is immune to frost and will hit for frost damage. When casting this, he will also spawn four Pure Spawn of Hydross. These are also immune to frost and also hit for frost damage. *Mark of Hydross: Stacks up to 6 times, increasing frost damage received by 10, 25, 50, 100, 250, and 500 percent. *Water Tomb: Casts on a single target every 7 seconds. Stuns you for 4 seconds and deals 4500 frost damage over 5 seconds (which means that anyone getting this with a 100% debuff needs to be healed before the DoT ends). It also affects all players within 8 yards of the original target, but it will not chain from secondary targets. Poison form *Once he leaves the water beams, making it a player-determined occurrence, he will no longer be in a purified form. He will become immune to nature and will hit for nature damage. When this happens, he will also spawn 4 Tainted Spawn of Hydross. These are also immune to nature and also hit for nature damage. *Mark of Corruption: Stacks up to 6 times, increasing nature damage received by 10, 25, 50, 100, 250, and 500 percent. *Vile Sludge: Casts every 15 seconds. Deals 500 damage each 3 seconds and reduce healing and damage done by 50%. Lasts 24 seconds. Strategy The trash (adds) before hydross are relatively weak compared to the ones he summons, they hit for 300-400, and have only 10K health. His summons have ~30K health and hit for 5-6K. Have your Main Tank pull Hydross by going to the right (against the pillar) and charge/intercept him. His aggro range is quite big so be careful or he will change to poison form at the beginning of the fight and you will lose a lot of time killing the first four adds. Once your MT is in place at the center of the platform, try to spread your raid. Don't hesitate to go behind Hydross, you won't have many line of sight problems in this fight. You now have one minute to DPS him, this is a very important part of the fight because it's the only moment where you can DPS him without having to handle adds. After about 1 minute, you will reach the 100% damage increase from the Mark of Hydross, this is the time to move him to the edge of the platform to change him into his poison form. Make sure he doesn't have too many DoT's on him at this moment, Hydross resets his aggro but not his debuffs, which means that a warlock who has put too many dots on him will get aggro and die. When Hydross changes to his poison form, he will spawn 4 Tainted Spawn of Hydross, which you can crowd control. Kill these adds as fast as possible, you only have one minute before you've got to change Hydross' vulnerability again which gives you only not more than a few seconds to DPS him once all the adds are dead. Make sure you don't banish too many of them or you will have to wait before you can kill them. After one more minute, it will be time to switch him back to Pure form, by letting the MT run to the center of the platform. Don't forget to stop DoTs again. Now 4 Pure Spawn of Hydross will spawn, these are water elementals, which means you can't use frost trap/frost nova to CC them, but banish still works. Off tanks with some frost resist gear are really useful here if you don't have enough warlocks. Repeat until he's dead. Healing strategy A Restoration Shaman ought to be assigned to heal Water Tombed people during Pure Phase and then to assist with light general healing during Poison Phase. The best way to accomplish this is for the Water Tomb Healer to backup until he is at max range from the Melee Players on Hydross. Zoom out your camera to max range and keep a watch on all the players in the raid. Do not wait for BigWigs, CT Raid or any other announcement to tell you that a person has been Water Tombed. Instead, you will be able to see the big bubbles and click on one of them and cast Chain Heal before the announcement goes off or they could yell it out in Ventrillo or Team-speak. This is most important when the Mark of Hydross is at 100% or if it happens to go to 250%. General tips *It is advisable to use two MTs, one with high nature resistance and one with high frost resistance. Druid off tanks with a mixture of frost and nature resistance gear and high stamina can help with the adds. *Spread out as much as possible to avoid the Water Tomb. *When Hydross is around 15%, it is recommended to use all forms of CC on the spawns and do as much damage as possible on Hydross. Best moment to use those high damage, long cooldown moves. *Have a hunter frost trap in Hydross's path while transitioning to Nature Stage; this will slow all spawning adds, making them easier to deal with. *A common way of dealing with the adds is grouping them all up near Hydross and then AoEing them down as it will not only make them all go down somewhat quickly but also do damage to Hydross. Loot Notes Patches and Hotfixes External links Category:Water Elementals Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern